Beating The Summer Heat
by TransformCobra
Summary: Kurt and his father are away for a month during the summer and Finn starts to miss his 'brother' after watching some new interesting porn with chocolate involved


Author's Note: Well I had major writer's block, Finally I had some ideas problem was my sister tends to play RumScape all day long, But I got this prompt from Glee Kink Meme on Live Journel and I loved it so here it is. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius, But still I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories so ENJOY! XD

* * *

Glee had another year to win Regionals, and to be an amazing group of people. Finn and his mother, Carol had moved in to the Hummel household and they finally finished unpacking and putting their flare into the gray walls of the Hummel house. It was summer now and Kurt and Finn had started to get along better, to bad that Kurt and Burt had to leave for a month to visit some relatives, from what Finn knew, Kurt's Aunt was finally have her baby.

"Are you going to miss me Finn?" Kurt asked with a little sarcasm.

"I'm gonna miss you Kurt!" Finn yelled out running to his side and hugging Kurt while laughing lightly. "Don't leave me man!" Finn's voice cracked into a laugh again. Finn put Kurt in a chokehold and was about to take his knuckle into Kurt's perfect hair. Kurt took hold of Finn by the waist and flipped him hard onto the floor.

"Oh my god, Finn I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Kurt got very serious for a few seconds. It didn't help that Finn took Kurt to the gym every weekend. Of course he thought Kurt had his own reasons for going to the gym but still. Kurt reached out his hand and Finn gripped it tight and pulled Kurt down to the floor as hard Kurt did. "Okay, stop not the hair" he yelped trying to get out of the hold. The rough-housing was normal since the beginning of the summer. Burt was a little hasty about it at first but boys will boys.

"Serious man I will miss you…a bit" Finn answered brushing himself off. Kurt was in the bathroom fixing his hair. "I'll have Rachel keeping me company"

"Oh yea, that reminds me. No sex on my bed or I will get Mercedes on you." Kurt threatened. Mercedes would do anything for her boy.

Finn hadn't thought of having sex on his bed but now he was thrusting the air on his bed adding a little booty smack in the air. "Oh Yea!" Finn was laughing as Kurt was walking up the steps. Burt was yelling for Kurt to get going. "Don't worry" Kurt then disappeared and Finn jumped on the bed and fall down into the other boy's bed. Finn spent the rest of the night lying in his bed watching Ultimate Fighter.

Throughout the first two weeks he was hanging with Rachel and had a bowling date. He also played football with the rest of the guys during the summer heat. He and Puck were actually ganging their friendship back. It was good having his friend back, even though he got Quinn pregnant. But Finn was over Quinn and was with Rachel so it all works out. Tonight he invited Puck to stay the night at his new place. His mom was out hanging with her girlfriends. Finn was flipping through movie channels, nothing on. _It was a Saturday night how is there nothing on? _He thought to himself. He stumbled on a title that he assumed was about sex _'Riot of Life; Coming to the End' _He toned in when two girls were doing each other in the shower and the brunette was getting down on the short haired blonde. Sadly it was working for Finn, he seen the same sex scenes but with different girls. Not working as well, he even picture Rachel and Quinn together. He was about to scream at his own dick. The two girls in the movie were done and it cut to two guys in the kitchen making something with chocolate. The taller man wasn't wearing a shirt. Damn his abs were awesome, like Puck's. The slightly smaller man was pouring chocolate over those sculpted abs, _Oh God_ Finn was in aw at the scene when the man licked all the chocolate off and started biting at the other dude's nipple. Finn gasped at the same time the man did in the scene. The smaller boy reminded him of Kurt, pale complication, nice muscles, and the dude's hair was almost the same as Kurt's. Finn had undone his pants and started stroking himself. The Kurt look-a-like was giving head to the other boy. Now Finn was jerking fast and hard trying to concentrate on both but failed on the scene as he stroked faster and faster. He was about to hit the climax he couldn't even hear the door open and some of the steps cricking. He exploded over his hand and on the sheets.

"Dude, are you jerking off to gay porn?" The voice of his friend echoing in his head. He jolted and zipped his jeans up.

"No…I was…There was a-a girl on girl scene I-I got caught up on it and…" Finn stuttered his way through his teeth.

"I'm just messing with you man but um… isn't that Kurt's bed?" Puck pointed to the stain forming on the sheets. _Oh Shit_

"He said not to have sex on his bed, never said anything about masturbating" Finn thinking quickly. Puck replied with a man hug. For some reason, Finn had the urge to grab his ass. The rest of the night they ate junk food, talked about the ladies, it wasn't as awkward as Finn thought it would be. They even watched some porn together and jerked off.

"Dude, I'm surprised Kurt hasn't turned you gay man." Puck said.

"Dude, you don't just turn gay by hanging out with gay people." Finn kept that in mind especially since he jerked off to chocolate covered men earlier but not the point. "Hey Puck?"

"Yea man?" Puck responded, Finn was going to tell him the truth about earlier but didn't have the guts.

"Is Quinn still living with Mercedes?" Finn mustarded up a random ass question.

"Yea, she is living with her until graduation" Puck answered with a cocked eyebrow. Finn looked at the tan boy and leaned in for a kiss. He was inches away from Puck's mouth and took that chance.

"Dude what the fuck?" Puck shoved Finn back and was about to punch the lights out on Finn. The kiss lasted three seconds. But it really didn't feel as magically as he thought. "You are turning gay aren't you?" Puck questioned.

"No…Please…" Finn was stuck now; he had no idea what to do or how to get out of this one.

"Dude just tell me! I may not like that fact that you are gay but if you and I are going to be friends again then we should tell each other what's going on. And you just tried to kiss me man" Puck was up and heading up the stairs.

"Puck, please I'm sorry please stay" Finn cried out following him.

"Dude, just tell me are you gay or not?" Puck asked with more anger.

"I..I…I don't know" Finn couldn't figure out yet, it was one gay porn scene, one thought, and one kiss. He had to think some more about it. Puck ran up stairs and out the door.

"Dude, when you figure out call me and I will be your friend no matter who you are into." With that said Puck slammed the door. All Finn could think of was that kiss and strangely chocolate covered strawberries.

He hadn't talk to Puck in a week and it was killing him. They were starting to be best friends again and Finn ruined it by kissing him. _Idiot _Kissing Rachel was different. They were in Kurt's bed. He did a lot of things in Kurt's bed, his bed was more comfortable. Rachel was on top of Finn and kissing his neck sloppily eager to get some tonight.

"Finn what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Just some stuff on my mind, sorry babe" Finn wasn't getting in the mood for some reason. "Will you stop kissing me there, you're kisses are so sloppy and it would be best if you didn't wear a granny-like sweater to try and turn me on. It turns me off horribly plus, babe blue tube socks?" What was Finn saying? Rachel sat on his crotch and swirled her hips around. Not a thing appeared for her.

"Wow, you really aren't in the mood. Finn has being in the Kurt household turned you gay?" Rachel questioned. Finn picked her up off of him and sat up.

"No, I'm not gay. I'm just not in the mood. Damn woman!" Finn was getting pissed, maybe he was turning gay. It didn't help that the only time he was jerking off was to gay porn now. He even got into more graphic gay men scenes. He would picture the threesomes with him, Puck, and Kurt. That got him going all the time. But weirdest thing yet was he was hanging with Mike and Matt at the park and every time he turned to face Mike, it would be Kurt's face on Mike's skinny dancer body. Finn sighed "Look, I'm sorry Rachel, it's just that something happened with Puck and I and I'm trying to get his friendship back."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. It's fine I should get going anyone before my dad's freak. I promised a West Side Story night with them anyway." Rachel pecked Finn on the lips. Finn smiled and as she walked up the stairs she turned and blows an air kiss. Finn smirked which made Rachel happy.

The next day Finn called his friend Puck and asked him to come over and talk. He needed a friend, someone to spill everything out to –well maybe not the threesome dream- but he needed Puck.

"Hey man, I'm here for you just don't kiss me." Puck said flopping on the couch. "So Finn are you gay or did you get some with Berry the other night?"

"I think I'm definitely gay dude. Last night I wasn't aroused when Rachel was swirling her hips above me. And the only person I think of is…" Finn took a sip of Mountain Dew.

"Who man? If it's me, I'm flattered but I don't swing that way you know that." Puck snapped open his pop can.

"Don't hurt me…it's uhh…Kurt" Puck spit out some Mountain Dew in some what shock and Finn was scared on what he had to say.

"Dude, you guys are practically brothers you do know that?" Puck asked with concern.

"Well, technically not yet, his dad isn't proposing til December." Finn replied.

"Dude! You can't have sex with Kurt, you need to move on or at least just jerk off that's it" Puck made some sense. "Well Finn I got to go I have to clean Mrs. Azimio's pool, if you know what I mean?" Finn just shook his head got up and bro hugged Puck. This time nothing burning inside. He definitely knew he was into Kurt. Question was when to tell Rachel?

Days went by he didn't want to talk to Rachel not just yet plus she was taking this hardcore dance program or what ever, she was devoting her time into that. Finn was randomly searching the big closet Kurt had. There was a small box named "Single Ladies" He opened it to find a black unitard, black tap shoes, a sparkly jacket and a dvd. He took one of Kurt's many scarfs' the one that was black and blue plaid. He flopped onto Kurt's bed after putting the dvd in and pressed play. It was Kurt, Brittany, and Tina dancing to Single Ladies. _Oh My God, Kurt…_ Finn was lying there with stiffness everywhere. The dance continued and Finn had his pants on the ground and the scarf around his hard. He was frantically jerking and the slap on the ass was too much for him. He groined and moaned out Kurt's name, little did he know that Burt and Kurt were home early and were tired, Kurt was on the bottom stair.

"Yes…oh god" Finn said to himself giving himself more pressure to his hard dick. Kurt was wide eyed as he saw his scarf wrapped around Finn's dick and his dance dvd was playing. _Is Finn really jerking off to me?_ Kurt thought. He quickly moved to the edge of the bed. Kurt couldn't help but want in on the action. He quickly and swiftly got on the bed on all fours and crawled over til he was face to face with Finn. Finn was about to spew out and opened his eyes to see Kurt smiling from ear to ear. Kurt put a finger to his lips to keep him quiet and went down to the activity around the scarf.

"So…ah…Finn you really missed me?" Kurt said removing the now wet material to reveal Finn's hard penis, he grabbed the base and licked the head of the gorgeous cock.

"I really did miss…y-you.." Finn couldn't say anymore as Kurt swirled his tongue around his dick and bobbed up and down, Kurt's other hand playing with Finn's balls. Finn was over edge if only there was chocolate or Puck in the picture.

"Oh God…I'm about to…" Finn said Kurt pulled up with his teeth against Finn's dick, that made Finn buck his hips, grabbing the sheets, and his head flew back gasping in amazement. Kurt sucked and swallowed as much he could there was some on his face but he licked it off.

Kurt got up and cleaned up and threw on some sweatpants. Finn walked in the bathroom as the boy was pulling up the pants. Finn grabbed his hips and grinded against his cock. Kurt moaned in pleasure and angst he just gotten done with Finn's massive dick in his mouth. Finn reached around to the front of Kurt and got the precum of the boy's dick and stuck it in Kurt's ass. The slender boy gasped as Finn put another finger in and fucked Kurt with them. Kurt moved his hips with the rhythm Finn had with his magically fingers, scissoring and stretching Kurt out.

"Dear God" Kurt groined as the fingers never returned, but was joyed when he could feel the full-ness of Finn's hard dick. How many times does a guy have to be hard a day? He thought to himself. Finn bent Kurt over the sink and took one hand and trailed it down Kurt's spine to his anal. The rocking sensation when Finn moved in and out of Kurt's sweet hole was overpowering. He got faster and Finn had both hands on Kurt's waist to keep in place. The friction between the two boys was overwhelming Kurt gripped the sink and was moaning and panting. Finn spanked Kurt's ass to get more tension and he was moving at supersonic speed. _Damn he really missed me_, Kurt felt the knot in his stomach he knew he was close. He angled himself to have one hand grip the sink and one on the mirror. With Finn thrusting in light speed he hit the spot, Kurt jerked back onto Finn's dick and Finn covered his mouth before He was able to scream Finn's name. So instead Kurt had the opportunity to bit Finn's hand and suck his fingers like he did early with Finn's dick. Finn gasped and thrusted harder at the same spot which caused Kurt to bit Finn's finger. Finn was so damn close he needed more. He pulled in two other fingers in Kurt's mouth and his other hand grabbing Kurt's dick. He thrusted even harder every time to get done as Kurt sucked and moved back onto Finn. Finn poured into Kurt and leaned on Kurt's back, with the angle of the penis inside him he came to Finn's hand and on the bathroom floor. Finn licked the wonderful taste off his hand and exited out of Kurt. Kurt was over the sink regaining his breath and got fully dressed. He comes out of the bathroom to see Finn naked on his bed.

"I will not partake in any more sex now get off my bed" Kurt demanded.

"But Kurt, I missed you" Finn gave a puppy pout and patted the bed. "Oh my favorite movie is one." Kurt was confused on what movie it was. He found some sweats for Finn and tossed them to him and laid on the bed with Finn. It was _'Riot of Life; Coming to the End' _the first gay scene Finn had watched well, jerked to. "God, I wish I was the guy licking that chocolate off." Kurt was surprised was this a joke to him.

"Finn what the hell are you hard again?" Kurt asked

"No, my penis hurts too much now to get stiff again." Finn stated. "Oh Kurt?"

"Yes, Finn" Kurt answered

"Next time can you wear that black unitard and dance around for me? Or do you want hot chocolate poured over you?" Finn asked with sexual desires. Why would Kurt say yes to this? He and Finn were almost brothers anyway, why does it matter? Finn kissed the wondering lips of his.

* * *

So Please Tell Me...did you like it? did you love it? did you hate it?


End file.
